roland_deschainfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland Deschain Wiki
The main protagonist of Stephen King’s Gunslinger is named Roland Deschain, son of Stephen. He is a gunslinger from the city of Gilead in a land called In-World. He is the central character in the series of books called “The Dark Tower” and appears in several other books and short stories by Stephen King. = Physical Appearance = Roland is tall and slender with blue eyes. His hair is dark with some grey creeping in, and his face is weathered from years spent on the road in pursuit of the Man in Black. He wears blue faded jeans, a cowboy hat, and a buttoned shirt. At times he also wears a kind of Mexican serape. He is a gunslinger and wears two hard-caliber revolvers that are slung low so that they hang. The guns are metallic with sandalwood grips and look like something out of a spaghetti western that would be carried worn by a lawman. = Language Used = Roland’s language is written in English but is said to be the language of In-World. He is a man of few words, but when he does talk it is very direct. He does not swear often, and speaks clearly. He also speaks in a language called the “High Speech” that is different from the common language and was referred to as being used by the upper members of his society. In other books it is pointed out that the language of Roland’s world is different from our world, but that he can understand it when he travels to New York and other places. = Personality = Roland is cold and calculating in his decisions. He is obsessed with his quest to reach the Dark Tower that lies at the center of his world. The quest is the central point of the series. He is also referred to as being a romantic in his ideals, and does not have much imagination. He is stubborn and is a man of true grit. Roland is slow-thinking, and methodical in the things he does. There is a right way of doing things and a wrong way, and he will always choose the right way. He is also strong-willed and brave and doesn’t give in to fear, he just reacts instinctively and defeats whatever danger he faces. Roland also has less attractive qualities and can be sneaky and devious. For example, he lies to Jake when Jake thinks he will die under the mountains, and Roland knows that he will but tells the boy “you’ll be fine.” He only does these things when it involves the Tower as all his choices are usually relating to reaching it, and he will sacrifice anyone and anything to get there. = Relationships = The book begins with Roland alone and says that he has been alone on his quest for a long time. This has made him into a kind of loner who does not work well with others. He uses others and views people as tools to be used in a way. He kills without much remorse in the moment though he may think more on it later. The main people in the book who he has relationships with are the man in black called Walter, who was a servant in his father’s court who seduced Roland’s mother. He is chasing Walter across the desert and has been on his trail for a very long time, and he wants to kill him after Walter tells him what he knows. He also develops a short relationship with “the boy,” Jake, who he begins to care for. but who he sacrifices to continue on his quest. There is also a short flashback in the book to scenes from his childhood when his early friends are shown, but Roland is the son of Stephen who is like the king of his Barony, and even though Roland has boyhood friends Cuthbert, Jamie, and Alain, there is a kind of separation between him and them from that early age. He cares about them, but feels he is also different from them. He does not seem to be especially close to either of his parents Stephen Deschain and Gabrielle Deschain. Characters * Cuthbert Allgood * Jamie DeCurrie * Alain Johns * John "Jake" Chambers * Walter O Dimm * Cortland "Cort" Andrus * Alice * Shebb * Nort * Sylvia Pittston = Skills = Roland has many skills that have made him the best and last of his kind. Roland hauls a gun faster than anyone and reloads just as fast. He also has extremely good eyesight and can see things in the far distance. When shooting his guns, Roland has really accurate aim. Roland can also hypnotize people using a bullet, rolling it back and forward on his fingers. He also has skills as an outdoors-man and can start fires, and is good at tracking and can use it to hunt food and also chase after people. He also has super-human stamina, heart, and drive to push himself beyond normal limits. Because of this he is able to defeat his teacher Cort at the extremely young age of fourteen. = Sitemap = Home | Characters | Places | Events Category:Browse